


Leon x Kabu Oneshots

by Dandei



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Random - Freeform, Short n sweet, angel au, just because :), oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandei/pseuds/Dandei
Summary: Just a place for me to dump all of my Leon/Kabu (kabdn/dnkab) fluff oneshot things. There's an AU in here. I'll likely add more as I scribble them out. They aren't proofread, they aren't meant to be deep, they're just drabbles and interactions.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kabu
Kudos: 4





	1. Do You Mean It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabu is staying with Leon at his flat in Wyndon and doesn't seem to mind the former champion falling asleep on him.

Kabu sits in silence in the living area of Leon’s flat in uptown Wyndon. Despite insistence of the contrary, he still feels out of place staying here. After all, people are starting to chatter and talk about the two of them training together so often. His eyes flick down to the warm, sleeping form beside him on the sofa. Leon is curled up against him, sound asleep and snoring gently. His chest rises and falls with each breath he takes in and then releases with a snort through his partially open mouth. Kabu can’t help but find it endearing. He’s used to reading in much noisier conditions, so the sound doesn’t bother him. 

Leon has absolutely no qualms about being close to Kabu, frequently cuddling up to him or seeking other forms of physical affection. If there’s one thing he’s noticed about Leon, it’s how physically-oriented he is. Some part of him wonders if it stems from the incident with Eternatus that caused him to lose most of his vision. His mind flashes to an image of Leon with bandages around his head and over his eyes, still smiling and carrying on in the hospital. His heart aches a little, but he’ll never let on about it. 

Every so often, Leon will shift or mumble in his sleep. Sometimes his foot twitches or he buries his face in Kabu’s shoulder. Ordinarily the weight of the larger man lying all but on top of him like this would be enough to squish Kabu, but this time he finds himself feeling almost a little bit needy, as well. His free hand lifts to brush pretty purple hair back from sleeping eyes. He stares closer at him. 

If one looks close enough at him, there’s a shine to Leon’s skin around his left eye that trails down the side of his neck. It’s very subtle, but noticeable if one knows what to look for. Kabu’s thumb brushes along the edge of the scarring, causing Leon’s brow to furrow and his nose to twitch in response. Kabu finds this hopelessly endearing. To think that he would be so close and so comfortable with the region’s former champion. His chest swells with a feeling he can’t put words to, but that makes all of him feel warm; especially his face. 

“I wonder how deep you are asleep, hm?” Kabu is mumbling under his breath to no one in particular, but is testing to see if Leon reacts or stirs. A smile forms on Kabu’s lips when he continues to snore away, not registering his words at all. He trails the pad of his index finger over Leon’s soft lips.

“I’ve often thought that it seemed appealing to be a part of your life from afar. Perhaps that sounds strange. It is hard to pry myself away from my work, but something about you shines so bright that I can’t look away.” Kabu continues to aimlessly murmur sweet thoughts to his sleeping partner. Leon appears to be none-the-wiser to these confessions of adoration. “You are so incredibly beautiful. I truly don’t care what the media says… what Macro Cosmos says. You were never a cheater. You’ve always been a champion to me.” 

As they lie there, Kabu finds his free hand wandering to curl into Leon’s wild, purple hair. He twirls a springy lock around his thick, calloused fingers, admiring each little strand. Careful old hands brush Leon’s bangs back from his eyes again, revealing all of his sleeping face a second time. His cheek is squished against Kabu’s chest. Kabu finds his heart swelling with that indescribable joy and fire again. Everything about Leon wrings him out like a damp sponge, seeping out every little positive feeling he has in him. He cannot contain himself, cupping his cheek and carefully combing through his hair. 

“Sure, they will talk. They will always talk, but I will not let it keep me from you.” Kabu continues to speak to him in that low, rumbling voice. Leon’s grip on him tightens, strong arms wrapping him up in a warm hug. Kabu finds himself surprised as one of Leon’s eyes slowly peeks open at him. He’s smiling and blushing like mad. 

“Did you really mean that, Mr. Kabu?” Apparently he was listening all along. Kabu is flustered, stuttering and stammering to try and find words, but the warm pad of a finger over his lips quiets and calms him. Leon steals a few shy kisses along his chin, then buries his face in his shoulder, arms and legs wrapping around him and squeezing him. The hug is so tight, but so warm and brimming with adoration. Kabu can’t deny him. 

“Yes, every word of it.”


	2. Angel AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Leon is part of a winged humanoid species called "angels" (not of any biblical significance) and Kabu is looking after him during his time studying humans. Unfortunately, angels need sunlight to survive and it's been cloudy for far too long.

“Are you alright?” Kabu’s voice is tender compared to his usual grit. Leon glances over his shoulder at him, offering a meek smile with eyes clearly dazed. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine. Aha, thank you for asking.” He waves a hand. Despite his insistence, his wings are clearly drooping down, his flight feathers dragging along the floor. Kabu frowns even deeper than he was already. 

“Are you hurt?” He’s going to pry, if only for the sake of his concern outweighing his desire not to. Leon is clearly deflating more and more with each question, his eyelids seeming heavy. 

“I don’t want to burden you,” Leon answers after what seems like forever. The reply rips through Kabu’s chest like a flame. He shakes his head, making his way up to Leon and reaching out a hand to delicately brush over the softer feathers near the base of his impressive wings. Leon lights up just a little at the touch, turning to smile down at him. Kabu finds himself struggling to form words, enamored by the sight of him.

He had never assumed he would be the one teaching an angel about the ways of humans, especially not one so tall and regal and positively elegant. Kabu’s adoration for Leon is not lost on him, but Leon does have to question it. To the rest of his species, he’s a bit too young to be important and too unkempt to be admirable. Kabu clearly doesn’t see it, his eyes sparkling like flicking flames as he watches him in awe. 

“Burden me?” Kabu is genuinely surprised, still enjoying the soft, downy feathers under his coarse fingers. A life of hard work has left him with calloused but skilled old hands. Leon clearly enjoys the physical contact, no longer content and seeking more. Kabu is flustered, but maintains as much of his stoicism as possible. 

“Yes, it will be fine. It has never been an issue before.” 

“What has never been an issue?” Kabu’s eyes are pleading with him to tell him more, begging him to open up. Leon stares into them, thankful to be close enough to see them so clearly. His armor cracks and he breaks just a little. He can’t say no to him.

“Well you see, my species require sunlight to live… it is like the equivalent to you eating your human food, in a way. There has been no sun for days here and I am growing quite weary. But it is no trouble at all! I assure you, I am fine.” As he speaks, his eyelids droop and it takes a lot of strength for him to keep his eyes open. 

Kabu can clearly tell he’s struggling and steps in closer to him. He would ordinarily find the idea of embracing someone he barely knows to be mortifying, but on seeing him so weak and tired, he can’t bear the thought of him potentially falling over. He leans him off his feet, letting his weight rest over his shoulder. Leon squeaks in protest, but Kabu holds him close, somewhat awkwardly stumbling to the couch with him. Leon isn’t particularly heavy, oddly enough, but he is large by comparison and, therefore, awkward to carry. 

As carefully as he can, Kabu sets him gently down on the cushions on his side so that his wings don’t end up squished under his weight. His face reflects how grateful he is for the attention given to his wings. They fluff up, feathers all standing up as he looks up at Kabu’s face, staring into his eyes. Kabu stops, unable to look away from those brilliant golden eyes gazing into him. He feels like Leon can see right through him.

“You are being so kind, Mr. Kabu,” Leon notes quietly, his voice uncharacteristically meek. His weakness and quietness only further worries his human companion. He’s been nothing but boisterous since they first met not long ago, so to see him being so meek is troubling. Kabu instinctively feels Leon’s forehead, anxious to feel he’s colder to the touch than usual. 

“You’re cold.” 

“I’m trying to conserve energy.” Leon’s response is curt. Kabu glances between him and the window, then back and forth again. He has an idea. 

Standing, he moves to the far end of the couch, both hands on the side while his feet anchor against the floor. He’s careful, but firm and strong as he slides the whole couch over to rest under the window. He stares up through the glass, brows knitting. 

“Surely the sun will come back out soon,” Leon reassures him, but it doesn’t do much to calm Kabu’s nerves. He makes his way back over to him, unsure of what to do or how to interact with him. He wants nothing more than to reach out and cup that pretty face in both of his hands. Would that be alright? He reaches out tentatively, but the moment that Leon shifts, he pulls it back again. Leon frowns. “Why did you pull away?” 

“It feels… wrong of me to want to touch you.” It takes a lot of his strength to admit why he’s so shy. Leon’s face immediately softens, both hands reaching out for Kabu with palms turned up. Kabu can’t help but notice how soft his hands look, gently taking them in his own. Leon squeezes his fingers for a short but sweet moment, then releases them again, hands falling down to his sides. His eyes flutter closed and he falls onto the couch on his chest, wings sprawling. He’s passed out. 

Kabu has to force himself not to panic, but it isn’t working. His heart and mind race as he tries to come up with a plan in his head. An image of Mustard flashes across his vision. He can’t let Mustard know about Leon… but maybe the old man has something that can be of use. 

Running with impressive speed for someone of his age, Kabu all but tumbles through the front doors of the dojo. Everyone inside immediately turns to stare at him, not expecting such an intrusion. Mustard sits at the far side of the room, gently turning to look at him. He smiles and beckons him closer, to which Kabu finds himself relieved. 

“Something the matter, Kabu?” His grin is knowing, but it causes a pang of anxiety to strike Kabu right through the chest as if piercing his heart. He takes a deep breath to calm and steel himself before he speaks. 

“I was wondering if you had some sort of… sun lamp. Please, pardon my intrusion.” He bows politely, Mustard raises one of his brows. 

“A sun lamp, hm? Oh, I’m sure that we have something like that around here. I’d say you could ask our own Klara, but I don’t think that girl has ever seen the sun. And Avery likely can’t help you, either. He gets burned by the moon on cloudy nights! Ahaha!” Mustard laughs at his own joke. Kabu finds himself struggling to keep up with social etiquette that dictates that he should laugh when his mind is still on Leon. There’s a tiny glimmer in Mustard’s eyes. “I think I have what you need, though I get the feeling it won’t be strong enough for what you need it for.” 

“Pardon?” Kabu asks without thinking, surprised that Mustard would have any inkling what he needs a sun lamp for. Mustard just grins and beckons for him to follow, turning and making his way to the living area. Kabu follows, an impatient bounce to his step as opposed to his usual prideful one. 

“Ah, I think my dear wife may have something lying around… something about seasonal depression. Or was it tanning? I can’t be certain.” He’s chuckling as he makes his way to a closet beside his television, opening the doors up wide and rummaging around. As he goes, he tosses out the odd thing over his shoulder. Kabu would almost find how nonchalant he is about it funny if he weren’t so anxious. 

“Here we are!” Mustard stands and turns, holding up a lamp with the cord wrapped around the base. It’s small, as he’d said. Kabu bows gratefully. 

“Thank you! Thank you, I will return it to you as soon as I am able.” Kabu carefully takes it in his hands and turns to hurry back out of the dojo without another word. Mustard watches him go without protest, smiling as he disappears out the front doors the same way he’d come crashing in. 

Kabu is equally as unceremonious when he reaches the cottage that he and Leon have been staying in. He’s breathless from the long jaunt, but isn’t about to give up. His knees will make sure he pays for this later, but for now he ignores the pain and discomfort. 

Leon lays almost entirely motionless on the couch, arm hanging off over the edge with the back of his hand against the wooden floors. His bright, golden-white wings look dull and grey and Kabu’s heart almost stops when he sees him. Panic sets in as he fears the worst, but finds a wave of relief strike him when he sees his chest rise and fall once. He’s still alive. He rushes over, searching for a plug for the tiny lamp, praying it’s enough. With fumbling fingers, he moves curtains and furniture until he finds an outlet. Alas, it’s too far from the couch. He frowns, plugs it in anyway, sets it down, and then marches over to where Leon lays. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. 

“May you forgive me for this when you awaken…” he mutters half to Leon and half to himself. As carefully as he can, he kneels down on his screaming knees and scoops Leon up against his body with his arm over his shoulder. He holds his wrist, his other arm supporting him along his back and under his wings. Those wings are the main source of the trouble for him as he tries to carry him over to where the lamp is. With all six of them sprawled and limp, they are awkward dead weight. Kabu is as careful as possible, treating Leon as if he were made of glass. 

As carefully as he physically can with an angel in-arms, he drags him over to the little lamp and tries to sit him down. There’s no way to set him down gently, so Kabu sits and pulls Leon across his lap. He’s mentally wincing at how this will look if he awakens. He prays that he awakens. 

With trembling fingers, Kabu flicks the lamp on and sets it in front of his face on the floor. Before he withdraws his hand, he uses it to brush Leon’s messy bangs out of his face and eyes, allowing more surface area on his skin for the lamp to hit. He’s praying out loud under his breath that this works while his other hand carefully strokes the downy feathers at the base of Leon’s wings. 

After what seems like an eternity of waiting, there’s a swift knock at the door. Kabu jumps, startled and looks down at Leon, unsure of how he could possibly move him off of himself or hide him in order to answer the door. To his horror, the handle turns and the visitor walks in. Kabu feels his blood run cold as he tries to think of how to explain this. 

Mustard steps through, dragging something along behind him. In a wagon is a sun lamp that looks as though it were made for an indoor garden. He’s beaming as he wheels it in, Kabu staring in awe and unable to respond. 

“I had a feeling that’s what you needed it for, heehee. Don’t worry, I’m not going to cause him any trouble.” 

“What? But how did you know? It seems so… what is the word? Niche?” Kabu is blinking, regret starting to set in a little as his knees are screaming and aching. Mustard pats his shoulder as he kneels down to move Leon’s wings out of the way of his wagon. 

It doesn’t take him long to set up the lamp and plug it in. He grins at Kabu, clearly pleased with himself. Perhaps the smile comes with the hope that it will cheer Kabu up or calm his nerves. 

“Easy, alright. Are you ready? Here she goes!” Mustard cackles playfully as he flips the switch. Kabu immediately shields his eyes, the lamps casting immense light and heat. Almost immediately, Leon’s bright golds and deep, royal purples are back. Kabu breathes a small sigh of relief, but then glances up at Mustard again, squinting and shielding his eyes with his hand. 

“You never answered me.” Kabu finds himself idly playing with Leon’s feathers in his fingers. Mustard laughs again, head tipping back. 

“A man must keep some of his secrets, right? You’ve lived a long time, but I’ve lived longer. When you’ve spent this much time on this planet, you begin to become aware of things others may be oblivious to.” Mustard is turning to slowly make his way back toward the door. Kabu has to pause to think about that, but looks up as Mustard reaches for the handle. 

“I cannot thank you enough, Mustard.” Kabu’s brow furrows and he looks back down at Leon as his back rises and falls with each breath. Mustard stops for a moment, but doesn’t turn.

“No need to thank me. Knowing your friend here is alright is more than enough reward for me. Take care, now.” His smile is heard in his voice as he slips back out the door. Kabu glances back up to watch him leave, sighing with relief. He lets out so much tension he didn’t even know he was holding in. 

He sits there for what seems like a lifetime with Leon sprawled across his lap on his chest, wings still tucked up where Mustard put them. Kabu has taken this time to really admire Leon and how beautiful he is. In his mind, he traces all the little details of his face and hair, outlines every single feather on all of his wings, admiring how they’re tipped with gold. He struggles with himself internally for quite some time before he’s able to justify touching his hair. It’s so wild and curls every which way. A few strands of his hair are the same brilliant gold as his feathers and it sparkles as if he had woven it with garland or tinsel. Kabu is breathless every time he looks at him.

Finally, with it dark outside and the light from the lamps the only things illuminating the cottage, Leon stirs. Kabu quickly withdraws his hand from his hair and tries to look as nonchalant as possible. Leon mumbles something in another tongue under his breath, then struggles to pull himself up. His eyelids still appear heavy, but he’s smiling as he looks at Kabu. 

“Hello again, Mr. Kabu. You found a light?” He turns to inspect it, but struggles to hold his eyes open under it. His wings shuffle and lift up off the floor, stretching all out in every which way. He yawns and stretches. 

“Mustard helped me find it. You passed out.” His turn to be curt, the concern beyond obvious in his voice. Leon doesn’t quite pick up on it yet. 

“Ah? Did I? I didn’t know that could happen…” he’s oblivious, picking up the smaller lamp and running his fingers over the smooth surface. Kabu finds his amusement endearing, at least.

“You did. I was very worried. Luckily, they had this sun lamp at the dojo.” 

“Oh! Did you go to the dojo while I was asleep?” Leon is already lighting up, a wide smile on his face. 

“Asleep? You weren’t asleep--” 

“Wow, I wish I could go to the dojo, but everyone would be rather… what’s the phrase… weirded out? Ahaha, I fear that my presence may be shocking to the uninitiated.” He reaches up to scratch the back of his head, another yawn slipping out. Kabu wants to be upset and frustrated for how casually he seems to be taking a situation that worried him half to death, but he cannot be angry at that bright, sunny smile. 

“I suppose they would. It isn’t safe for you until you’ve gotten your strength back, at least. Then we will discuss visiting the dojo.” Kabu hesitates, but finally reaches out to stroke Leon’s wild hair again. When Leon abruptly turns to look at him, he immediately withdraws his fingers, earning a little pout from him. 

“Why do you pull away when I look at you? Are you afraid, Mr. Kabu?” Leon’s head tips to the side, some of his bangs falling back into his eyes from where they were moved out of the way earlier. Kabu hesitates even more upon being questioned directly. 

“No, no. I am not afraid. Never. Rather, it feels wrong.” That could have come out better. Leon tips his head the other way, brows knit. 

“Does it? Why is that?” Luckily he’s more curious than anything. Kabu can’t look him in the eyes. 

“I’m just an old human. You are so beautiful that I feel like I’m not worthy, almost. Besides, surely you do not want affection from me. You could have affection from anyone you wanted, so why would you want it from me?” He wishes he could take the words back as soon as they pass his lips, but he knows it’s too late. To his surprise, Leon immediately takes his hand in his. Before Kabu can ask what he’s doing, he presses it to his cheek, cuddling against his palm. The gesture is so soft and warm that Kabu’s heart almost aches. It’s been so long since he’s had any intimacy or affection like this. 

“Oh, Mr. Kabu… how can you not see how lovely you are? If only I could show you what you look like to me.” He sighs slowly from his nose, pressing a little kiss to Kabu’s rough palm. “In a world where I could pick any human I wanted to spend my time with, I would still choose you.” 

Kabu doesn’t know what to say. He stares in blank awe, his heart overflowing with love and adoration for this beautiful man. His thumb finally extends to gently rub back and forth over Leon’s cheekbone. Leon continues to nuzzle into his hand before Kabu pulls him into a loving embrace. He squeaks, pleased. All six wings fluff up and glimmer in the light from the lamp, casting a soft glow over the two of them in their shadow.

“L-Leon?” Kabu finally breaks the silence after some time. Leon leans back just enough to look Kabu in the eyes. 

“Yes?” 

“I think I’m in love with you,” Kabu blurts out, eyes shimmering with unshed tears. Leon’s expression melts into an endeared smile, hands reaching up to cup Kabu’s cheeks from either side. Kabu is putty between his fingers, cheeks flushed.

“As I love you.” Leon closes the gap between them, bumping his forehead tenderly against his. Kabu feels like his heart could beat out of his chest, unsure if he should celebrate or cry. Either way, he’s simply glad he could finally express his feelings.


End file.
